sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons
The 'Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons '''was a battle that took place at the Infinite Academy building in Juuban District in the Cinematic Universe film, ''Sailor Moon Twin. The battle occurred on 27 July, 2016. History Before the Battle Main article: Death Busters meeting, 2016 Usagi Tsukino met Serena after her comet landed near Usagi’s house. The Death Busters anticipate Serena’s arrival as a “second coming” that could mean the end of the Death Busters’ plot to take over the Earth. The Death Busters meet with their master Pharaoh 90 to discuss plans and strategies to capture or kill Sailor Moon and Serena and somehow take over the Earth. Seven Sailor Moons During a meeting at Usagi’s house, Minako Aino suggests a plan to have seven other Senshi (including herself) disguise themselves as Usagi and Serena to act as decoys. After a brief discussion, the Senshi accepted the plan to have seven Sailor Moons beside Usagi and Serena. However, Usagi felt uneasy with the plan because it may risk the other Senshi’s lives, but her objection was eventually overruled when Usagi remarks that she “likes Minako’s thinking”. Usagi and Minako then gave each involved Senshi a Disguise Pen similar to the one used by Sailor Moon. Minako uses her Crescent Compact to generate her disguise as one of the Seven Sailor Moons. The seven Sailor Moons are: * Minako Aino * Ami Mizuno * Rei Hino * Makoto Kino * Hotaru Tomoe * Haruka Tenou * Michiru Kaioh Setsuna Meiou (Sailor Pluto) and Luna suggest the seven Sailor Moons spread out in various locations throughout the Infinite Academy grounds to confuse the Death Busters’ forces. Usagi is ordered to follow Tuxedo Mask, while Setsuna and Chibiusa take care of Serena. An Infinite Academy student named Li Qingqing, a fan of Sailor Moon, dropped by at the meeting and volunteered to help the Senshi. The Battle Immediately after the group of eleven took off, they were ambushed by at least thirty of the Death Busters’ Generic Demons. Most of them are one by one dispatched by the seven “Sailor Moons”’ faux attacks, such as Minako’s “Love Moon Chain”. A group of Generic Demons attack Setsuna’s car before being repelled by Sailor Chibi Moon’s Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Haruka and Makoto, disguised as Sailor Moon, pursue Kaolinite to the Exam Hall. Chaos ensued as the two “Sailor Moons” unleash their combined move, the “Moon Worldshaking Dragon”. The two set off a dragon-shaped energy blast, which went after Kaolinite. Just outside the Exam Hall, its jaws closed around her causing it to explode and destroy all of Kaolinite's Educational Decrees in the process. The students who are watching the battle become ecstatic while celebrating their freedom from Kaolinite’s control, but are later confused about who among the two Senshi in disguise is in fact Sailor Moon. Rei and Minako, disguised as Sailor Moon, encounter Viluy at the 3rd grade science lab at the 13th floor. After being hit by Minako’s Sailor Kick, Viluy gets impaled by a storage rack, mortally wounding the witch. Before dying, she used her final breath to curse the two Senshi. The disguised Ami and Michiru encounter Tellu. Tuxedo Mask appears and manages to impale one of his rose weapons (stuck on a textbook) into Tellu’s chest. Michiru punctuates the battle with a jab that forced the rose in deeper, killing Tellu. Cyprine battles Setsuna, who has transformed into Sailor Pluto, until Pluto blasts her into a wall with Dead Scream. Cyprine recovers and senses a movement at the Academy’s secret lab. Certain that it is Sailor Moon, Cyprine heads to the lab. Meanwhile, the disguised Hotaru investigates the Demon-creating lab. Hotaru uses jumper cables and a puddle of fluid on the lab floor to electrocute Cyprine when she steps in the puddle, before knocking the Level 999 witch unconscious with Silence Blaster. Kaolinite was later seen to have survived the Moon Worldshaking Dragon after hiding in an elevator. She later encounters Sailor Chibi Moon and overpowers her. After kidnapping Sailor Chibi Moon, she lured Sailor Moon and Serena to her office at the highest floor of the Infinite Academy building. Confrontation with Kaolinite Eventually, Sailor Moon and Serena encounter Kaolinite at her office, with Sailor Moon wanting Kaolinite to release Sailor Chibi Moon. They engage in a fight, and thanks to Serena’s efforts (and Chibi Moon biting Kaolinite on the arm, letting her go), Sailor Moon is able to overpower Kaolinite, causing her to break the glass window and cling to the edge. Sailor Moon attempted to pull Kaolinite up, but she took a shard of broken glass and tried to stab her, injuring Sailor Moon in the process. Sailor Moon let go, and Kaolinite fell to her death. Due to her injury, Sailor Moon lost her balance and almost fell off the building before being saved by Serena and Sailor Chibi Moon. Aftermath At the Kaioh residence, the seven Sailor Moons are treated of their injuries. Luna Known casualties Trivia * This battle is based on the Battle of the Seven Potters. * Although there were nine Sailor Moons including Usagi and Serena, the battle is named for the seven decoy Sailor Moons. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Events Category:Battles and skirmishes Category:Plots to destroy the Sailor Senshi (SMCU)